Walkers for invalids are well known and provide a support for someone disabled or partially disabled, giving them mobility which they otherwise would not enjoy. At present, however, the walkers are used just for that one purpose and should the user of the walker become fatigued or have some task they wish to perform, they have to find the nearest available chair or support on which they can sit. For someone who is disabled and gets tired while using the walker, the nearest chair as a place to rest can seem and effectively be miles away for that disabled person. A walker is used by hanging onto it and this precludes one from using their hands to do other tasks. This often results in having to ask someone else for assistance which takes away from the person's independence, often adversely affecting their self-worth, resulting in low self-esteem. There is also the frustration for the user of being unable to accomplish tasks which before using the walker were everyday normal occurrences to them.